The objective is to prepare a comprehensive list of all known heritable disorders of the nervous system, including disorders and malformation syndromes which, though not primarily neurological, have neurological involvement. Sources for the compendium are publishd reports in the past and current literature containing convincing evidence of familial occurrence.